Down To Size
by DaybreaksBell
Summary: Chrno.... Shrunken down? This is my Debut Fanfic, Enjoy! CHAPTER 8 UP! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters of The Chrno Crusade Anime/Anime (I wish I did though!)**

"But Rosette! How can you do this to me! Please no!" Chrno wailed pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Chrno." Rosette replied, a smirk on her face.

"No!" The purple haired demon sobbed at Rosette's feet.

"Chrno, your baths already running." Rosette laughed!

"DAMN IT! Oh well, might as well get it over and done with." The devil groaned.

Chrno lay in the bath with his devil rubber duck, paddling his feet in the deep water.

"Nahhh this is nice. But still how could she do this to me? Me! Ooh, I feel sleepy." At that, Chrno the Demon Crusader, fell asleep.

Chrno's eyes opened, his surrounding was a little different; it was all bigger than it should. He was swimming in the water.

"Huh? Why is everything big? Wait a minuet, I'M SMALLER!" The mini-Chrno screamed, terrified.

"Uh, Rosette?" Chrno said, trying to keep his head above the water. Chrno swam to the side of the bath tub and tried to climb up it, but it was too slippery.

"Hmm, maybe if." Chrno swam to the bottom of the water, the shadow the rubber duck hit the bottom of the bath. Chrno pulled the plug, the water going through it. The devil held onto the rubber ducks underside as much as he could. Eventually, the bath tub was empty, only thing left was a bar of soap, some hair gel, the Rubber duck and Chrno.

How will Chrno escape the bath tub, read onto the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters of The Chrno Crusade Anime/Anime (I wish I did though!)**

**Last time on Down To Size, Chrno spent too much time in the bath and was shrunken down to the size of a Pea! He survived the whirlpool of the drainage of the bath and now all he's left with is a rubber duck, soap and hair gel. How will he get out?**

Chrno pushed the soap and it slid into the hair gel bottle. Then, he ran across to the hair gel bottle and jumped on it so that hair gel was spilt all over the soap, making it all sticky. Chrno jumped onto the rubber ducks head, pushing it onto its side and then placed the soap underneath it. The rubber duck stuck to the soap and the bottom of the soap was still slippery. Chrno ran up and pushed the rubber duck, jumping onto it at the same time.

The rubber duck flung out of the side of the bath and it flew through the air.

"Gah! Noooooooooooo! Help me! Wee!" Chrno hollered. But something went terribly wrong. First, the soap fell off the rubber duck. It hit the ground with a thud, but on its way down, it hit the ventilation button, and Chrno was sucked up the vents. The duck hit the ground and slid across the flooring of the vent.

As the duck came to a halt, Chrno got off it and walked around in the vents. He trod forwards, his hair being gently sucked in by the vents.

"How the hell do I get out of this maze?" Chrno echoed through. the vents "Hmm, an Echo. ROSTTE! HELP ME! I'M IN THE VENTS!" Chrno screamed, but there came no reply. The young demon turned a corner and came to… the kitchen. He jumped and clung onto the rafters that held the ceiling up. But he couldn't hold on forever, or could he? He held on for all his might, the other nuns, one was a brunet, one was a blonde and one was a red head, the were baking away, making fairy cakes. He just hung there, spiders making there webs next to him.

Just then, his arms started to hurt, he then let go, plunging to his death.

Ok what will happen to Chrno? Will he survive? Will he die? What do you think will happen? Go onto chapter 3 to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters of The Chrno Crusade Anime/Anime. (I wish I did though!)**

**Last time, Chrno made it out of the bath but something very wrong happened, he was sucked up into the vents, but now he's in a worst position, Plummeting towards the earth! He might die; he might not, who knows? (Me!) So, onto chapter 3!**

Chrno was falling towards the earth, screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs! He fell from about 50 foot, and he was about the size of a pea, so it took him quite a while to hit the floor. About ½ a foot towards the floor, one of the nuns spilt some of the dough.

"Oh damn it." The blonde nun said, but that was the first lucky turn for Chrno today, he actually landed into the dough, safe and sound, a bit dirty but he was fine. He crawled out of the dough, hoping to find Rosette in here, but there was no use.

"ROSETTE?" Chrno wailed.

Chrno walked out of the kitchen, taking one hour to do so, after that, he found a spider, crawling towards him.

"Hmm may be if I," Chrno pondered. After half an hour he was on the back of the spider and moving quicker than before. Chrno saw the blonde hair that he had known for years.

"ROSETTE? HELLO? ROSETTE? IT'S ME, CHRNO!"

Rosette couldn't hear Chrno, but he could get to her, but how? Chrno jumped off the spider. Whilst walking to Rosette, she trod on the spider, crushing it to bits.

"Oh hell." Chrno thought as he sprinted away, but walking Rosette could easily overtake running Chrno in about 2 steps!

Running slowly behind, Chrno was losing Rosette, but then, Farther Remington found Rosette to tell her that there was another Demon on the loose.

"Ok, I'll just tell Chrno to get out of the- Oh NO!" Rosette ran out and up to the bath room.

So, not a lot happened in this Chapter, but there you go, Rosette only just remembered about Chrno after like what, 2 HOURS! What will happen, there's a demon on the loose and Chrno's the size of a Pea, find out in the Final Chapter of Book 1 of DOWN TO SIZE!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any characters of The Chrno Crusade Anime/Anime (I wish I did though!)**

Last time not a lot happened but Chrno found Rosette and Father Remington told Rosette that there is a Demon on the loose! So, what will happen in the last chapter of book one? Lets see now!

Chrno found a fly hovering above his head when Rosette got back, he jumped onto the fly but the fly had its own idea's.

"Whoa doggie? Heel, stay, and play dead? ANYTHING?" Chrno said, pulling its antenna's. But then he found out something, if he wanted to go left, he pulled the right antenna and vice versa, in the end he managed to get to Rosette. He flew around her head about 6 times.

"Get away from me you stupid fly, I have to find Chrno. Wait a minuet, Chrno is that you?" The confused Rosette asked?

"Um, yeah. Wait! you can here me?" Chrno replied.

"Almost Chrno, here, fly into my ear, then I can hear you." Rosette proposed. Chrno flew just outside her ear then jumped off. The fly flew off and out the window.

"Ok can you hear me now Rosette?" Chrno asked.

"Yep, perfectly!" Rosette gleefully chanted.

"Uh wait a second, I'm still naked." Chrno said.

"Ah, lets get you some clothes! I know!"

Rosette ran up the stairs to her room and got some puppet clothes, the Chrno and Rosette puppets, ripped the head off the Chrno one.

"Chrno, jump into the clothes." Rosette said.

"Ok sure." Chrno replied, all rosette felt was a little tug. She put the clothes in the ear.

"You ok?" Said Rosette.

"Yeah, doesn't it hurt having me in your ear? Chrno wondered.

"no, your in my hair. Now lets go get that demon!"

That's the end of book one kiddies! Please Read and Review ALL chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters of The Chrno Crusade Anime/Anime (I wish I did though!) **

**THIS IS THE START OF BOOK 2**

**Rosette was steering manically in the streets but whenever she turned a corner, she heard a "Whoa!" then something hit her head, which got very annoying. They came to a crowd of people huddling around something.**

"**Ok kick ass nun out the way coming through, MOVE!" Rosette said, shoving people out of the way. There were hollers and screams coming from the crow, some from what at rosette, and some at the thing they saw in front. There was a person, lying in the middle of the road, something coming out through his red eyes. **

"**Demon Virus." Chrno said into Rosette's ear. Rosette now running towards the person. He was already dead but the Demon was trying to burst out. Chrno was thinking as hard as he could. In a split second Chrno jumped out of Rosettes hair and landed right in the dead mans ear. He ran in through the ear, but even for diddy Chrno, he could not carry on running through a mans ear, so he got down and crawled through the tight space of the ear, the deepest part of the ear was also the longest. He was crawling for many minuets underwater, round curls, freeing himself from earwax. Soon he got to a large, wet space. He found a person like figure, but this was no human, it was a demon, all in white, even a white top hat, his arms were triple the length of Chrno's and his mouth was even bigger than his arms.**

**Outside of the dead mans body, something terrible was going on, it was a dead man walking, or more like on a rampage. He was murdering people just out on the streets, police couldn't kill him, even if they shot him through the head. That didn't help Chrno at all, he was in the head and giant bullets flew over there heads. Inside, Chrno was jumping and running to dodge the Demons punches. But he couldn't keep this going. Eventually, he ran out through the ears again and jumped out. Falling towards the earth, he didn't know what to do, but then he noticed that the dead man wore a cloak, a long, red cloak. He stabbed his hand into it and just glided to the floor, safe and sound.**

**What a start for book two! Hope you like it.**

**No reviews, I'm sad, might not write anymore until someone reviews this. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any characters of The Chrno Crusade Anime/Anime (I wish I did though)  
So last time, Chrno started on his mission to destroy the Demon Virus, although the victim died long before he arrived, it was still moving, murdering. It was only the Diddy-Crusader, Chrno, who was able to save everyone from disaster, but he failed and had to evacuate. Or did he fail? In response to my Review, here is what I got.**

-----------------

Hey there, great story lol. Poor Chrno. I can see Rosette having a lot of fun with this later though :) I hope you'll continue this one, I want to know what happens next.- PhinalPhantasy- What do you mean? I don't actually have a story line for this.

----------------

Keep on writing! I know how it feels when nobody writes aleast one review on the story even though they read it. So I will be the first person to do so. Your story is a bit short but its alright... I like it! Good Luck! And keep on writing!

P.S: And a very Merry Christmas to you!- Emina93- Okay, Merry X-mas to you to! I'm glad you all like it!

-------------

"Rosette! Rosette! Chrno hollered to the heavens, or was it a crow? The earth shook. Chrno turned around and saw a giant head right in front of him, the Possessed Corpse leapt down onto the blond-haired woman and the man's jaw snapped, growing. Chrno was terrified. A strike of light flashed on his head. He looked up and saw Rosette's watch.  
"Should I?" Chrno murmured. The woman stood up, her eyes red and bulging.  
"Oh Come on! It's spreading!" Chrno blasted.  
Chrno ran over to a giant shoe, some random girl. It reminds him of some film he saw called "King Kong," stepping back, Chrno jumped onto the giant shoe. He didn't want to dare himself to look up, but he had to. Placing his hand onto the girl's leg, he climbed up.  
Soon, he managed to get to the top of the skirt and into the top. There was another earthquake. Chrno got flung up by the power of the shake and landed onto the girls head, she was on the floor, dead. The girls eyes opened, red and bulging. She stood up.  
"Ann!" The mother screamed, Ann stood up, Chrno hanging off her hair.  
Like an adventurer, Chrno managed to hike up the head. He could finally see Rosette's blond hair.  
"Here goes nothing…" Chrno shouted, but what he saw next shocked him, The enemy was closing in on her. Rosette pulled out her gun and tried to shoot them down, but it didn't work.  
"Gospel." She whispered, placing the silver bullet in. She fired, managing to shoot one down, but she only had one bullet! She was next!

What will happen to Rosette? Will Chrno get there in time? Find out in the Seventh chapter of DOWN TO SIZE!  
Sorry for all these short chapters. Well, read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any characters of The Chrno Crusade Anime/Anime (I wish I did though!)**

Last Time, Chrno found out that the Virus was spreading, they were killed, they were infected, they killed and so on! The next target… Rosette! No reviews. Hmm. Anyways, here is the longer of the chapters, I hope. Any fan art is fine.

"Rosette!" Chrno screamed. He leapt onto Ann's mother's head. One of the virus' burst through the crowed street, there nails the length of swords, and as sharp. The mother had a sharp stabbing sensation in her throat, choking, she fell to the ground.

"That's it!" Chrno clicked onto an idea. The mother stood up. Her eyes now red and bulging, by now, half of the people there were infected. The lady burst through the crowd, by murdering. The lady was heading for Rosette, as were all of the others.

The young demon ran across the Mother's head onto a fat man who wore a big fur coat, but whose gut droops out of the bottom. Chrno landed onto his bald head, it was smooth, very, very slippery aswell. Chrno placed his foot carefully in front of him and trod forwards. The man jumped and Chrno fell off, down the fat mans coat, under the T-shirt aswell.

The place was like a giant mountain range, vertical! Chrno stabbed his hand into the man and climbed up, as soon as he got back onto the head, he proceeded.

Chrno ran and dived off the mans head and landed onto none-other than Rosette's.

The infected corpses were closing in slowly to Rosette.

"Damn, Gospel, Gospel, here little Gospel?" She desperately muttered. Chrno stood on the vary end of Rosettes hair.

"This is it. JERONIMO!" Chrno wailed as he leapt of the head.

Rosette felt a slight tap on her head, but she didn't worry about it. Chrno took a deep breath.

"This is it. " Chrno whispered, His hair being blown gently by the wind.

One of the infected flung their hand at Rosette.

"No!" Rosette screamed. She ducked and part of the wall behind her caved in, trapping her in, an echo sounded into the darkness.

"Echo..." Chrno muttered, then shouted, "…Rosette!" It also echoed into the Darkness. There was silence for a few minuets, but it was broken by a voice, it was saying…

"Chrno?" It was Rosette, she was alive. A light grew, Chrno had made it, and he had made it to the watch.

"Open the watch." Chrno carried on shouting. Rustling came to Chrno's ears, the light grew more, and so did Chrno. The walls burst; Chrno was back to normal size.

Chrno's back! What will happen in the final Chapter of DOWN TO SIZE! Sorry if this Chappy isn't very big.


	8. Chapter 8

Down To Size

Chapter 8

Last time, Chrno managed to get back to his normal size, good thing or bad? How will they stop the Demon Virus now? All happening in The Final Chapter of Down to size!

Final Chapter

"I'm back!" Chrno gasped, then realised that the Demon Virus is still out there. By now, everyone had been infected. The purple haired demon started trying to get into the middle of the deadly crowd. A stabbing sensation flooded his chest, the earth seemed to collapse, silence. Chrno caught glimpse of his killer.

"Farther Remington?" He muttered, but then he noticed to bulging eyes. Infected. Chrno's eyes closed. Black.

**Rosettes POV**

I feel my life sapping away. The watch is working even harder now that Chrno is dead. I need to close it, but I can't. It wont let me move. I try to grab the watch, but its no use, I'm a goner, aswell as Chrno. My deepest love.

"CHRNO!" I wail, still trying to break free. I'm getting weaker by the second, my lunges have stopped, I can't breath. A white light is pulling the final pieces away, with the…. Watch? The watch has shattered into pieces, like a Jigsaw puzzle.

"Chrno." I murmur, "CHRNO!" I screech.

**3rd Person**

"CHRNO!" Rosette screeched, running. The Demon virus's victims cutting her. Meanwhile, Chrno lay, blood pouring out into the gutter. Complete silence.

Rosette ran over to Chrno, and slumped down next to him.

"Chrno. Chrno… Chr.." Rosette's face approached his cold, lifeless one.

The Kissed. The rain falling down onto both of there faces.

"Chrno please don't leave me." Rosette cried. Chrno's and her own blood stained on her dress. Rosette took the dress off, revealing her black gown underneath. She placed it onto Chrno.

Then, tragedy. Chrno's eyes started to shake, as did the rest of him. His eyes gently opened. Rosette stared into them, but it wasn't Chrno.

"WHO EVER YOU ARE GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BOYFRIEND!" Rosette screamed. Punching Chrno's body. Crying all the time. Blood from her wounds poured out onto Chrno. Some seeped under into his blood. It turned blue. Chrno's chest started rising, breathing, Chrno was alive, he had been resurrected.

"Y-y-you h-had me a-a-at don't l-l-leave m-me." He whispered

"Chrno." Rosette muttered, tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"What happened?" Rosette softly said.

"Y-you a-are th-th-the avatar of g-god. It says i-in the Demon s-scroll, i-if a loving ava-ava-avatar of g-god's blood b-binds with a dem-demon's, they gain the p-p-p-p-powers of g-g-go-god."

"Together were God?" Rosette questioned, unable to believe.

"Yes." Chrno breathed. His eyes closed, ripples came from his and Rosettes body. They were lifted into the air and the both somehow said together,

"United we stand, together were fallen. I command thy to turn on thy neighbour." The Ripples turned to light, and blasted upon every Demon-corpse. The Demon's turned onto each other and started to fight, hundreds dead in the first five seconds. After some point, there were only two left. The fat man, and Ann's mother. The fat man's fingernails turned razor-sharp and he swiped at the girls mother. The mother retaliated by picking up the dead corps' and turning them into swords, daggers and knifes.

Ann's mother, Dane, jumped over the fat man and stabbed him in the head. He fell to the ground. Dane's mouth opened, a high-pitch scream blasted out. Chrno and rosette covered there ears, Chrno still half dead. Windows shattered all around. All the demons rose, then the virus's streamed out of them, into Dane. She grew, and grew, and grew. Bigger than a tree, Building, Skyscraper. Guts. Guts lay everywhere. Dane had exploded, killing her and every demon virus forever, they have all gone to either Heaven or hell.

The ripples around Chrno and Rosette faded, and they both fell to the ground.

"Rosette!" Sister Kate screamed, "Tidy all this up now!"

**The End**


End file.
